


Office interlude

by RussianWitch



Series: At the end of history [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I suppose, M/M, Situational Humiliation, it's all in good fun anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's solution to dealing with paperwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> Timeline wise set between Reining him in and Sibling rivalry

Watching Chuck climb all over Eureka along with her crew, Herc almost forgets that his kid's an adult. 

Bomber jacket thrown off, white t-shirt smeared with grease and eyes glowing with excitement Chuck looks like the teenager he never was as he laughs and curses with the techs.  
Max jumping around Eureka's feet and barking up at his owner only adds to the illusion of Chuck's childishness in this moment.  
Herc finds he is content to sit back and let both his boy and the dog play.  
The techs don't mind; most of them adore Max and at least respect Chuck for his knowledge of the mecha and his willingness to muck in with the rest of them.  
Herc should leave them to it, take Max so no one trips over him, and go do all those things Stacker shoves off on him since they've gone rogue and Herc can't hide behind his lowly rank any longer. 

Only Chuck looks happy and young, something that's rare enough for Herc to want to watch it as long as possible. So he keeps an eye on the dog, keeps Chuck's jacket out of everyone's way and watches.  
Occasionally Chuck will raise his head from something he's digging out of Eureka's leg muscle to meet Herc's eyes. It's quite a change; not to constantly be confronted with animosity.  
It having been replaced by a glint of possessiveness and a hint of covered up lust.

Herc doesn't have any illusions about Chuck becoming an angel just because his dad has started screwing him...But his boy has calmed down some and has become less prone to go off to parts unknown in a snit, besides, if he tries Herc can always drag him back to their bunk to spank Chuck's ass until his boy is sobbing and pliant, begging to be fucked.  
It's not exactly an improvement on relying on the Drift instead of actually talking to each other...but at least Herc is pretty sure that Chuck knows damn well that Herc cares when he can't sit on his raw ass for a day or two. 

Thinking about Chuck gets to him, heat rises up Herc’s spine and makes him twitch in his pants.  
He looks up again and his eyes are met by Chuck the same strangled heat clear in his boy’s gaze.   
Making sure no one but Chuck is watching, Herc winks at his boy and licks his lips.  
Then he whistles for Max, gathers up their stuff and saunters away trying to convince himself that he's really going to do paperwork.

His 'office' is something that resembles a gutted supply closet located in the bowls of the Shatterdome. Metal, concrete and paperwork close in on him as soon as he sets foot in it.  
Max grumbles about the lack of a proper doggy bed on offer before curling up in a pile of discarded paperwork in a corner in a huff.  
Herc eyes the stacks of paperwork wondering if he'll be able to stand Stacker's glare after setting the lot on fire.

At first he can't find a pen, he's ready to get up and leave the nightmare for lack of decent equipment when he spots it hidden under a report he was supposed to sign off on a week ago.  
He feels like a caged animal trapped in that little room with only a snoring dog for company.  
Chuck, it seems, has chosen to stay with Eureka instead of following dear old dad, perhaps the perverseness of it all is wearing off and Chuck is getting bored...

The door opens with a soft click and Chuck sneaks in closing and locking it then leaning against the metal in an insolent slouch. The white shirt is almost black with grease, there is even a smudge across the bridge of Chuck's nose making Herc itch to wipe it off. Chuck's trousers have managed to become a size to big between the time Herc left and Chuck has made his way to Herc's office; they now ride low on Chuck's hips exposing a thin line of tanned skin winking at Herc every time Chuck moves.

"Need some help old man?" He drawls with challenge in his eyes and want in his stance.

Herc takes one last mournful look at the heap on his desk and mentally plans time for Stacker's rant about the destruction of it. Standing up, he takes the two steps and turn around the desk needed to get at Chuck; grabs the damn tease by the scruff, pealing him off the door into an embrace.  
Chuck's back against Herc’s chest with just enough of a height difference between them for Herc to keep the upper hand.

"From a dirty little boy like you?" 

Chuck smells like sweat, engine grease and arousal a combination that makes Herc grow harder in his pants. Thrusting his cock against the boy's ass he leans in to lick the sweat from the back on Chuck's neck while pinning Chuck's hands against his chest.

"'m not little! Or dirty!” Chuck growls, grinds back against Herc's cock and strains against the grip on his wrists, but not hard enough to actually get loose and Herc has to hide a grin.

"Oh but you are..."

He licks up to Chuck's ear, nips at the lobe and nuzzles at Chuck's temple. 

"Look at you sweaty and grimy, probably leaking in your shorts already at the thought of getting your ass fucked by daddy."

Chuck throws his head back with a moan, twists to catch Herc's bottom lip between his teeth and bites down. Herc takes both of his boy’s wrists in one hand sliding the other down the dirty shirt towards the bulge in Chuck's pants. Chuck seems to radiate heat through the material of his trousers.  
As Herc explores he can feel the outline Chuck's cock through the rough material.

"No underpants? You really are angling for a fucking aren't you." 

"Daaaaaddddyyy..." Chuck yowls in his ear when Herc rubs his cock scraping the rough material of Chuck's trousers across delicate skin. 

"Are you going to show me how dirty you really are? Going to come in your trousers for daddy?" 

Herc bites at Chuck's neck and throat while squeezing and rubbing at Chuck's cock listening to his boy's whimpers of protest. The material of Chuck's pants grows wet, it takes a while sturdy material that it is, Herc makes an effort to rub it against the sensitive head of Chuck's cock until his boy is practically sobbing trapped between thrusting into Herc's grip and grinding back against Herc's cock. 

"Daaaadddy, please noooo..." 

The plea is drowned in a wet sob that goes straight to Herc's cock.  
He likes Chuck like this; begging and pliant, ready and willing to do anything Herc wants.

"’Please no’ what? Not make you come in your trousers like the dirty boy you are? Not make you walk back to your bunk with a mess in your trousers? Maybe I should bend you over the desk as well before I let you go, fuck your ass full too so that you're dripping from both ends as you walk."

Herc lets go, lets his boy fuck air, lets the need in both of them grow half wondering if it's going to be just Chuck who will be making a mess. His own cock hurts too and the pleasant itch has already started at the bottom of his spine signaling that he's close.

"Come on Charlie, show daddy how dirty you are..." He isn't sure if Chuck can even hear him any longer as desperate as his boy is, but Herc can't help talking because that gets both of them off. He closes his hand around Chuck's cock, allows his boy to rub against his hand, giving him something to grind again. He can't see the wet spot spreading across his boy's crotch, but he can feel it; wet and getting more slippery with every thrust of Chuck's cock against his palm, "...ask daddy to make you come in your trousers." 

Herc shifts Chuck against his shoulder, so it’s easier to see his boy's face: Chuck's lips are red and swollen from being bitten between whimpers and moans, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy with arousal. He tries to focus on Herc, but can't seem to manage it properly finally just rolling his head forward to pant against Herc's throat.  
He loves seeing his boy at the very knife edge of coming, loves knowing that he's the one to push Chuck over, or to keep him there as long as he wants.  
Herc traces the head of Chuck's cock through the trousers, sinks his blunt nails into the fabric separating him from hot skin knowing that Chuck will feel it, then pinches viciously just below the head.

Chuck howls into Herc’s throat and sinks his teeth in Herc's skin to smother the sound. The sharp pain makes him growl as well and gives Herc just enough control not to come along with his boy.  
He cups Chuck's crotch, feels hot wetness soaking into the fabric and enjoying Chuck's gasps as he teases tender over stimulated flesh.

"You did good baby boy, made such a pretty mess for daddy."

Chuck can only whimper and try to get away from the touch, his brain still a miasma of embracement from being made to come in his pants and the orgasm. Pliant as he is, Herc has no problem dragging his boy over to the desk to prop him up across one of the piles of paperwork.  
Once positioned, and Herc is sure Chuck won’t go toppling over; he takes his time working his boy’s too loose trousers off Chuck’s ass. Chuck wiggles in slight discomfort as Herc doesn’t make an effort to shuck Chuck’s trousers completely leaving Chuck’s tender cock trapped in the soggy and rapidly cooking fabric. 

Once Chuck’s ass is exposed Herc frees his cock to slot it between tight cheeks. Under him Chuck manages to gather enough brain cells to start protesting, but pinned down as he is, it only makes the experience better for Herc. Chuck’s ass cheeks squeeze around him and the wiggling just ads to the rhythm he’s setting. The head of Herc’s cock keeps catching on the rim of his boy’s hole and the waste of Chuck’s trousers on every down thrust. He’s tempted to stop and go find lube to do his boy properly, but then neither of them will get anything done for the rest of the day and that’s too much of a good thing.  
As he feels his balls drawing up Herc straightens up from where he was practically curled up around Chuck while fucking between his legs and pushes Chuck’s shirt higher up his boy’s back giving himself a nice target. 

Ropes of come make interesting patters across Chuck’s lower back and ass, spurred on by Chuck’s wounded moans at the feel of the first globes landing on his skin. Herc makes an effort to cover as much of his boy’s lower back as possible marking Chuck for his own.   
Once he’s done, but still lightheaded from his orgasm, he can’t help massaging the mess into Chuck’s skin a bit like it will stay there marking his boy for all to see.

When he finally peals Chuck off the desk and the paperwork, both it and his boy are spectacular messes. Herc can’t help smirking in satisfaction: Chuck is flushed, his crotch sporting an impressive wet spot and already tented with another erection and his shirt sticking to his back with his daddy’s come.   
The paperwork is wrinkled and smeared with questionable substances making it impossible to read, or hand in for that matter until duplicates can be provided freeing Herc to do other things. 

He unlocks the office door, grabs Chuck by the back of his neck and shoves the boy out into the hall before he can protest or grab his jacket.

“See ya at dinner boy!”

He slams the door shut and throws the lock before Chuck can dive back in to lean against the door and happily listen to his boy cursing up a storm and trying to bring down a metal door until the sounds finally die down and Chuck slinks off to try and make it to his bunk without being seen.   
Considering the piles of papers left intact, Herc decides that he needs to bring his boy to his office more often.


End file.
